Beneath the Skin
by not-so-wicked violet
Summary: A random one-shot that popped into my head. An attempt at fluff. Reviews, as always, are more than welcome!


**BENEATH THE SKIN**

**Disclaimer: The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns _The Host_. I am merely a fan with an imagination.**

_**CHPTR 1**_

(Wanda POV)

FINALLY!

Finally, after one month straight, Mel had stopped babbling about her engagement to Jared. I bet by now almost, no, everybody in the caves knows exactly how and when Jared asked Mel to marry him. Especially Lily, Trudy and me, having heard it fifty times in the past month. Fifty times in complete detail! Argh!

And every time, without fail, I would feel a slight twinge in my stomach. Jealousy wasn't a frequent emotion to experience, as a soul, and its not the most pleasant either.

Of course I was happy for her, for both of them but I just wished I had the promise of forever with Ian too.

Maybe he doesn't see me that way. I mean we're worlds apart. Literally!

Something tells me I'm just being ridiculous but the nagging suspicion refuses to leave my head.

"Wanda?" the world's most beautiful voice interrupts my distracted musings and I look up from the roll of dough in my hand to face Ian's vivid eyes. I couldn't exactly name the colour but I knew my favourite colour was now most definitely blue.

"Hmm…what?" I ask, side-tracked by my thoughts again.

"Honey, is something wrong? I called thrice before you answered. Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking, sorry" I replied. "You look worried. I hate to see a frown on that face" he said, pushing the corners of my lips up with two fingers, eyes probing.

"It's nothing really" I reassured him. "If you say so" he responded with a smile. I could see he wasn't completely convinced.

"Enough working" he declared, taking the tray of rolls out of my hands and giving them to Trudy. "I'm officially kidnapping you for the day" he said, his voice a bit louder than the situation required.

"Way to go with the subtlety bro" said Kyle from his seat across the booth. I noticed Sunny's fingers twined around his and smiled inwardly.

"I'd love to do the same babe" Jared, seated beside them, said to Melanie. She smiled back devilishly and I averted my gaze. I REALLY didn't want to know the outcome of that!

Ian took my hand and led me, through the plaza, and straight to our screened room. I blinked twice as my eyes adjusted to the dim light and stifled a gasp.

There were flowers strewn across the floor and candles flickering on the bedside table. It looked absolutely gorgeous!

Ian led me into the room and wheeled me around to face him. Slowly, he went down on one knee. I watched with growing astonishment as he brought out a small box and opened it to reveal a simple ring with a singe diamond set in silver.

"Wanda, my Wanderer, will you marry me?" he asked with a softness in his eyes that I melted on the spot. I was well beyond shocked.

"You want to marry me? Despite my being a soul…and you…..I mean…." I stuttered like a moron, finally voicing my concerns.

"You silly, beautiful girl" said Ian, understanding my hesitance "Of course I want to marry you! I would if you were a Bear, a See Weed or any other of those aliens out there and the reason IS the soul, you stupid girl! Its who you are beneath the skin. On the inside. Though I must say, from where I'm standing, the outside looks pretty good too" he said with a wink.

I giggled, saturated with happiness. "Yes, I will" I almost shouted as a huge smile broke out on his handsome face.

"Ian" I asked, puzzled, "Why exactly are you kneeling?"

He laughed as he stood up and gently crushing me to his chest replied, "Tradition, sweetheart"

The screen opened as Jared, Mel, Kyle, Sunny, Jamie and Jeb trooped in.

"You took long" Jared said to Ian as I was lost in the sea of embraces pouring on me.

"We could have a double wedding" Mel screeched excitedly as Jared and Ian exchanged exasperated glances. "Of course Mel" I replied while giving Jamie a big hug.

"We're in for a tough time" observed Jared with a large gulp.

Ian too looked a little scared as he said "We've got to stick together or we'll never survive"

Mel and I exchanged a wicked glance.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Reviews would be LOVED!...**


End file.
